The Bells of Kingdom Hearts
by MisterCreamPie
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts/Notre Dame crossover. YAOI, no flaming. You will be ignored, okay? AkuRoku I am currently taking a hiatus on this story. :3
1. The Bells of Kingdom Hearts

Sora looked out amongst the people of the town of Notre Dam. The large bells of the bell tower ringing; some loud, some soft. He inhaled and smiled, exhaling. He took one more inhale and from his mouth came:

"Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes the baker man bakes, to the bells of Notre Dame. The the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the small bells as soft as the psalm. And some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells, the bells of Notre Dame!"

Sora watched as he gathered a little crowd of children. He took out his replica puppet and smiled, beginning to speak to the small children; he knew they may not truly understand his tales as much as an adult would, but he loved to entertain. The confused expressions on their faces made him want to teach them more about the history of their village.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no?" Sora asked, putting his hand to his ear to better hear the bells.

"So many colors of sound, so many changing moods because you know, they don't ring all by themselves-"

Sora paused to make his puppet gasp, "They don't!?"

"No, you silly boy," Sora said, using his own voice this time. "Up there, high in the bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?" Sora asked. The puppet held out his arms, "Who?" "What is he?" Sora asked again. "What?" the puppet asked scratching it's head. "How did he come to be there?" "How?" Sora hit the small hand puppet on the head with a stick used for punishment in the schools, receiving a laugh from his audience. "Hush, and Sora will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man...and a monster!"

"Dark was the night when our tale was begun, on the docks of Notre Dame."

Throughout the docks of Notre Dame an infants cries echoed through the halls.

Zexion, one of the gypsies was irritated and annoyed by the baby's crying so he spoke out. "Shut it up, will you!"

"We'll be spotted!" Terra whispered aloud.

"Hush little one," Namine whispered.

"Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame."

"Four guildings for Safe passage into Paris," The guide said in his raspy, over exaggerated voice.

"But a trap had been laid for the Gypsies , and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a a figure who's clutches were iron as much as the bells."

Zexion gasped, "Judge Claude Xemnas!"

"The bells of Notre Dame!"

"Judge Claude Xemnas long to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption ev'rywhere, except within."

Xemnas looked down from his black mustang at the gypsies and his minions in disgust. "Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice."

A guard looked at Namine, "You there! What are you hiding!?" he yelled, grabbing her arm.

Xemnas looked over at the guard and the gypsy, "Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her."

Sora looked deep into all the children's eyes. "She ran," he said, his words long and exaggerated.

Namine ran across the snow and through an alley. She wouldn't let the man take her beautiful child. When he was just about to grab her Namine jumped over a small iron fence. The horse Xemnas was riding could not jumped over it because it was two large to squeeze into the small space.

"Dies irae, dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla teste David cum sibylla. Quantas tremor est futurus. Quando Judex est venturus."

She managed to get away from him for the moment. Her breath increased as she panted upon coming to the church. Her heart pounded against her chest as she ran up to the doors and knocked several times over. "Sanctuary! Please give us Sanctuary!" she cried. Xemnas came out of the alley he had detoured into. He grabbed the bundle from Namine's arms and she fell back onto the steps. A loud crack came from her direction; after losing her footing she fell and snapped her neck.

Xemnas rose an eyebrow at the dead gypsy on the stairs, then turned his attention to the bundle that had begun whimpering. "A baby?" he removed the blanket from the bundle's body and face. "A monster!"

He covered it up and looked around; a well came into vision, and he got a cruel idea. His horse trotted to the well and he held the child just above it.

"Stop!"

"Cried Mickey, the Archdeacon."

"This is an unholy demon, I am sending it back to hell, where it belongs," Xemnas explained.

The archdeacon held Namine in his arms and looked up at Xemnas. "See there the innocent blood you have spilt, on the steps of Notre Dame."

"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued." Xemnas looked away from the archdeacon.

Mickey mouse's expression turned sterner, "and now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame!"

"My conscience is clear!" Xemnas nearly yelled.

"You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm , but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes...the very eyes of Notre Dame!"

"Lord have mercy!"

Xemnas gasped and looked around at the statues that seemed to glare at him. Every one of those stone cold eyes glaring; they knew what he did. He gulped and looked back at the archdeacon.

"And for one time in his life of power and control-"

"Lord have mercy!"

"Xemnas felt a twinge of of fear for his immortal soul!"

Xemnas blinked, "What must I do!?" he asked hurriedly; like all the demons would come and get him right there and then.

"Care for the child and raise it as your own." Mickey turned and began to carry Namine into the church.

"What?!" Xemnas gasped, forcing the archdeacon to stop. The archdeacon turned and looked at Xemnas. "I'd be settled with this misshapen...? Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."

"Live here? Where?" Mickey said, his eyes widened.

"Anywhere...just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see. The bell tower perhaps. And who knows, our lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me," Xemnas spewed.

Sora looked the children in the eyes; manipulating their feelings with his look, frightening them you might say. "And Xemnas gave the child a cruel name...A name that means half-formed, Roxas. Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man?"

Sora inhaled deeply. "Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells. Bells of Notre Dame!"

bThe truth is Roxas was too beautiful and his features seemed, to Xemnas, as demon beauty. He was too perfect, therefore a sin. He wanted no one to behold the beauty of him and fall for his demonic ways. /b


	2. Feast of Fools

Roxas woke up early and rang the bells. Sometimes the bells would pick him up while he held on tightly. It was fun to swing from the ropes and made him happy. He swung from rope to rope. From top to bottom. He jumped off of the rope he was riding on and limped over to some gray stone gargoyles. He looked at one of them and noticed a small nest placed in it's mouth. "Good morning," he whispered to the baby bird. The bird languidly lifted it's head and chirped, looking dazed. The bird looked at Roxas and smiled, chirping happily.

"Will today be the day?" Roxas asked the bird with a smile. "Are you ready to fly?

The bird looked to the side. He chirped, showing he was unsure if he could do it or not. He sighed and shook his head.

"You sure?" Roxas asked. "Today is a good day to try!" He picked up the infant bird and held it out. "Why, if I picked a day to fly, today would be it!" he smiled. "The festival of fools!"

The bird looked down and swallowed chirping uneasily as malaise filled it's stomach.

"It's okay! It'll be fun, and, and, and there will be jugglers and dancing!" He watched as the bird flapped it's wings vigorously. The small avian started to take off. Roxas' hands were held in front of his face. A large smile shown. He held his hands out under the bird and laughed, catching it as it stopped flapping it's wings. Another flock of pigeons flew by, chirping noisily. The smaller bird chirped back at them, then lifted off and chased after them. Roxas sighed as the bird lifted off. He watched it catch up with the flock and fly into the sunset.

One of the gargoyles suddenly moved, spitting the small bird's next out of it's mouth.

"Ptew, ptew! Man! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week..." the heavyset stone figure complained.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open!" the taller one pointed out.

"Hehe...go scare a nun..." the heavyset one joked. He waled over to Roxas. "Hey Roxas, what's going on there? A fight, a flogging?" he asked innocently; batting large eyelashes to increase the effect.

"A festival, Vincent" the tall statue stated.

"You mean the Feast of fools, Saix?!" Vincent gasped. "Alright, alright! Poor the wine and cut the cheese!" he teased, making rude sounds.

Saix rolled his eyes, "It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk!" Saix said proudly. He put his hand on his chest and looked up almost as if he were offended.

"Boy, nothing like balcony sees to watch the ol' FOF," Vincent laughed, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah...watching..." Roxas sighed, walking away.

Vincent laughed and looked down, "Oh look! A mime," he said slyly. He began to form some spit in his mouth and as he got ready to spit at said mime Saix covered Vincent's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Saix's head motioned back at a down looking Roxas.

"Hey, hey, heyyy! What gives?" Vincent asked calmly.

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Saix asked, shrugging worriedly.

Roxas just kept walking away.

"I don't get it.." Vincent sighed.

"Perhaps-" Saix started, "he's sick..."

"Impossible if 13 years of listening to you hasn't made him sick by now nothing will," Larxene's voice chimed in. She was a gargoyle too and her voice was slightly like that of a young man's.

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Roxas!" Saix explained.

"What's the good of watching a party if you never get to go-" the birds gathering on Larxene's stone body annoyed her. "Here! Stay away form me, go on you bunch of buzzards!" she snapped, swatting the birds away. "He's not made of stone like us," she continued, making her way towards where Roxas had gone.

Roxas had walked to a mannequin of the city. It, as well as the people form the town, where very detailed and beautifully crafted. He sighed and rested his head on his crossed arms. The gargoyles looked at each other worriedly. "Roxy, what's wrong?" Larxene asked, gently putting a hand on his back. "You want to tell ol' Larxy all about it?"

"I just don't feel like watching the festival...that's all..." Roxas sighed. He began to play with a small wooden man in green clothing.

"You ever think of going there instead?" Larxene asked, beginning to play with a small wooden figure as well.

"Sure!" Roxas smiled. "But I'd never fit in out there...I'm not...normal..."

"Oh Roxy Roxy Roxy..." Larxene sighed. She looked up as a bird landed on her forehead. "Do you mind?! I would like to have a moment with the boy!" she yelled, banging her hand against the wooden desk that supported the wooden mannequin.

"Hey! Quit beatin' around the bell tower what do we got to do? Paint you a frescooo" Vincent asked. The last word came out long and exaggerated.

"As your friends and guardians we insist that you attend the festival!" Saix exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Me?" Roxas asked.

"No...the pope!" Vincent said sticking a wooden replica of the pope in Roxas' mouth. "Of course you!" he yelled.

"It would be a veritable popery of educational experience!" Saix said, taking the pope replica out of Roxas' mouth.

"Wine, women, and sun!" Vincent said, juggling some other wooden replicas in front of Roxas' face in an attempt to tempt him.

"You can learn to identify various regional cheeses!" Saix smiled, holding his arms out excitedly.

"Bobbing for snails!" Vincent said, holding a bucket of water in front of Roxas' face.

"Study indigenous folk music!" Saix smiled, pretending to strum and instrument.

"Play dunk the monk!" Vincent giggled, pouring the bucket of water he still had in his hands on Saix's head.

"Roxy, take it from an old spectator!" Larxene smiled. "Life is not a spectator sport if watchin' is all you're gonna do, then your gonna watch your life go without ya!" she smiled.

"Yeah!" Vincent exclaimed. "You're human with the flesh and the hair and the naval lint..." he stuck out his tongue. "We're just part of the architecture! Right Saix?"

"Thanks for the encouragement..." Roxas sighed. "But you're all forgetting one big thing.."

"What?!" the three statues asked in unison.

"My Master..." Roxas sighed. "Xemnas..." He held out a wooden figure that looked exactly like his Master.

"Ohhh...yeahh..." they all sighed.

"Well...when he says you are forbidden from leaving the bell tower...does he mean...never ever?" Saix asked, trying to find a loophole.

"Never ever," Roxas sighed. "And he hated the feast of fools...and he'd be furious if I asked to go!" Roxas fretted.

Vincent deviously rubbed his hands together, snickering lightly. "Who says you gotta ask?"

"Oh no!" Roxas gasped.

"You sneak out!" Vincent laughed.

"It's just one afternoon!" Larxene added.

"I couldn't!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Annnnd you sneak back in" Vincent nearly sang.

"He'll never know you were gone!" Larxene smiled.

"And if I get caught!?" Roxas asked, grabbing his head in frustration.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission," Saix stated, cleaning his stoney nails.

"He'll see me.." Roxas nodded.

"You can wear a disguise!" Vincent smiled, swinging a black cape around himself. "What Xemnas doesn't know can't hurt ya!"

"Ignorance is bliss!" Saix proudly stated.

"Look who's talking!" Vincent laughed; scratching the other gargoyle's head.

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever!" Larxene stated.

"You're right! I'll go!" Roxas nodded, getting up quickly.

"I'll get cleaned up!"

"Yes!"

"I'll stroll down the stairs!"

"Yes!"

"I'll march through those doors!" Roxas suddenly stopped as Xemnas blocked him.

"Goodmorning Roxas," he said coldly. Roxas gasped and backed up worriedly.


	3. Too beautiful for your own good

"O-Oh...g-good morning M-Master," Roxas whispered, looking down as his back his the corner of a wooden pole.

"Dear boy," Xemnas said. "Whomever are you talking to?"

Roxas gulped, "M-My...friends..." he said uneasily.

"I see...and what are your friends made of Roxas?" Xemnas asked, tapping one of the gargoyles on the head.

"S-Stone..." Roxas stuttered.

Xemnas held Roxas' face in his hands, "Can stone...talk?" he asked with a smirk.

"No it can't," Roxas said shakily, looking into his Master's eyes.

"That's right! You're a smart lad!" Xemnas snickered, beginning to walk slowly through the bell tower.

Roxas followed hesitantly then stopped as Xemnas set a basket he had been stowing in his arms on a small wooden table. He sat behind the wooden stump like table on a tiny chair. "Now, lunch," he said, his deep voice ringing with an ominous tone. Roxas scurried off and began to rummage through several dishes. He brought out two plates, one wooden and one metal, and then two cups one metal one wooden.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Xemnas asked, bringing out a large book.

"O-Oh..yes Master, I would like that very much..." Roxas said quietly. His gaze averted towards the utensils he set out.

"Very well, A?" Xemnas inquired, looking down at the frail boy.

"Abomination..." Roxas whispered.

Xemnas poured some wine into the tall metal glass and rose an eyebrow. "B?" he asked.

Roxas looked up and smiled, "Blasphemy?!" he nearly giggled. He had been learning words that were more difficult.

"C?"

"Co-co-contrition!"

"D?"

"Damnation!?"

Xemnas rose an eyebrow and lifted his cup placing it on his lips gently.

"E?"

"Eternal damnation!" Roxas smiled, quite proud of himself.

"Gooood. F?"

"Festival," Roxas said, smiling sheepishly. He began nervously drumming his fingers on the table.

Xemnas spit out his wine and coughed a few times, "I beg your pardon?" he asked, wiping his mouth with a small napkin.

"F-Forgiveness!"

"You said, festival," Xemnas nearly hissed, closing the book.

"No!" Roxas exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table as his Master stood.

"You were thinking about going to the festival!" Xemnas exclaimed, walking away from the table.

"I-It's just that...you go every year!"

"I am a public official! I /must/ go!" Xemnas stated. "But I don't enjoy a moment!"

The two began to walk down the stairs quickly.

"Thieves, cut purses, the very drags of human kind! All mixed together in a big drunken stupor!"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Master..." Roxas said quietly as they entered the balcony of the bell tower.

"Roxas...can't you see, when your mother abandon you as a child anyone else could have drowned you!" he said, acting like he gave half a damn.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Xemnas kept speaking.

"And this is the thanks I get for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry sir," Roxas apologized quietly, bowing as low as his frail back would allow him. He was skinny and small, still resembling a child. His limbs were very fragile and breakable.

"Oh, Roxas, you don't know what it's like out there..." Xemnas sighed, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I do...I do..." Xemnas sighed. "The world is cruel. The world is wicked! It's I alone who you can trust in this whole city!" Xemnas was starting to get uncomfortably close to Roxas. Roxas gulped and stared him in the eyes worriedly. "I am your only friend." Xemnas held Roxas' face gently which worried Roxas even more. He was being way nicer than usual..Xemnas smirked in a creepy way. "I who keep you feed you dress you. I who look upon you without fear." Xemnas tilted Roxas' chin upwards and jerked his face forward in a light kiss. Roxas whimpered.

"How can I protect you, boy, unless you stay in here? Away in here..."

Roxas began walking away and Xemnas put a hand on his back.

"Remember what I taught you Roxas...you are not normal."

"I am not normal.." Roxas iterated.

"You are the ugliest thing in this world." Xemnas looked back at Roxas before looking back ahead.

"I am ugly..." Roxas sighed.

"And these are crimes the the world show very little pity. You do not comprehend," Xemnas said, his eyes narrowing as the two males reached the top of the stairs.

"You are my only defender," Roxas whispered, picking up a figurine that looked just like himself.

"Out there they'll revile you as a demon."

"I am a demon..." Roxas sighed.

"Out there they will scorn and yell and jeer!"

Roxas picked up another small wooden mannequin and held it, comparing it to himself.

"Why a monster..." he repeated.

"Why invite their calumny and consternation?! Stay here and be faithful to me!" Xemnas said, pushing all of the small mannequins in the town's replica to the side. He placed a basket in their place. "Grateful for me."

"I am grateful for you." Roxas smiled.

"You do as I say!" Xemnas said, grabbing Roxas' wooden replica.

"Obey, and stay-" He moved the small figurine to the top of the replica bell tower then gently placed it down.

"And stay in here..." Roxas finished. "You're good to me Master," he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Xemnas began to leave, but he turned slowly and eyes Roxas. "You are forgiven, but remember Roxas, this is your sanctuary," he said, waving his hand around the interior of the bell tower.

"Sanctuary..." Roxas sighed as Xemnas left.

--

I'm sure you are all like WTF!? XEMROKU!! I happen to like the pairing, m'kay?! I know that didn't happen in the real movie and book and whatnot, but let me just tell you this: A LOT OF THINGS WILL BE VERRRYYY DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE!! If you can't handle that GOODBYEE!! I don't want to be mean...but I don't want you guys to be mean to me and flame me...TTTT

ANYWAY!!

Thank you for all the watches and reviews so farrr!!


	4. I'm in love with a gypsy

Roxas sighed and looked at the ceiling as a single pigeon flew through a crack and out into the world.

"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone-" he began to climb up several boards of broken wood that functioned like stairs.

"Gazing at the people down below me..." he sighed looking where the happy people of Notre Dame were buzzing around the Festival of Fools with excitement.

He turned and wiped a tear from his eye. "All my life I watched them as I hide up here alone. Hungry for the histories they show me." Roxas stopped and picked up a wooden replica that looked like a smiling lady. He thought it must have been the baker's daughter because she always cheerfully walked out of the bakery after giving him a kiss. He considered that it may have been the baker's wife, but the baker was much too old and the girl was always with another guy. Roxas loved to guess what the town's people's relations were to each other. It was just something he did in his spare time.

He sighed again, "All my life I have memorized their faces...knowing them as they will never know me." He reached forward and picked up the figurine that looked like the baker's daughter's love interest.

"I always wonder what it feels like to pass a day... not above them, but a part of them..." he mumbled. He looked down then ran over the side of the tower and swung from the marble concrete pillars.

"And out there, living in the sun. Give me one day out there. All I ask is for one, to hold forever!" He grinned and picked up Vincent and Larxene then nuzzled them and giggled. He ran to another pillar and hugged it then looked towards the darkening sky.

"Out there, where they al live unaware what I'd give...what I'd dare just to live one day out there!" Roxas swung among some more columns then stopped and yelled as if someone might acknowledge him.

"Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives! Through the roofs and gables I can see them. Everyday they shout and scold and go about their lives. Heedless of the gift it is to be them. If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant..." Roxas smiled and slid down a water canal and then stopped and grabbed onto some pillars and thrust himself forward then sat on a large concrete canal that poured out water. He dipped his hands into the water happily and drank some of it.

"Out there strolling along the seine. Taste the morning! Out there like ordinary men-" he jumped around some more Saint Mary statues then he began to climb even higher to a granite roof that went up into a point and had many little spikes coming out of it that acted as foot and hand holders.

"Who freely walk about there! Just one day and then I swear I'll be content! With my share-" he smiled as he began to jump down from the pointed roof. "I just want to have spent one day out there!"

Luxord held his map all sorts of ways, upside down, right side up, sideways, diagonals- Every way looked like it was the wrong way, however. He sighed and looked around confusedly. He crumpled up the map and tossed it aside, "You leave for a few decades and they change everything," he mumbled.

He noticed two soldiers rush past him, "Excuse me gentlemen, I'm looking for the palace of justice could you-" he watched them walk by him without a second glance and then looked down. He turned and rubbed his head, "Hmm...I guess not..."

He walked on through the roomy stone covered streets, his horse following obediently behind him.

--

Axel was tapping his tambourine on his palm and swinging his hips, long and spiked red hair swaying to and fro in the wind. He closed his emerald eyes and smiled happily as a small goat danced in front of him. He had the most interesting birth marks under his eyes, they resembled upside down triangles and had a dark green, almost black, color to them.

A woman and child passed by and the child was drawn to Axel. The woman pulled the child's wrist. "Don't go near them! They're gypsies! They'll rob us blind!" he nodded, walking away quickly.

Luxord brought his horse by and looked down at a small purple hat. He bent down and threw some gold coins into the hat then looked up. His eyes caught Axel's swift movements and his expression softened. His blonde eyebrows rose in awe. He was beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! His lips parted slightly as he watched every spin and sway the redheaded gypsy made.

A small boy ran over and whistled through a gate. Axel his companion and his goat all gasped and looked up. The goat grabbed the hat in it's mouth and Axel abandon his tambourine. They began to run but the goat accidently spilt the coins out of the hat. He made a baa sound and Axel ran over, trying to pick up the gold coins and put them back into the hat. The two guards Luxord had seen earlier looked down at Axel and pulled on his hat.

"Where'd you get the money, gypsy?" one of them sneered.

Axel looked up angrily and pulled the hat back. He held it close and snarled, "For your information I earned it!"

"Tch, gypsies don't earn money!" the guard laughed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Stealing!" the other guard said, grabbing Axel from behind.

"You'd know a lot about stealing!" Axel nodded, flinching his shoulders away.

"Trouble maker!" the guard said.

Axel snarled and kicked his legs up, kicking the guard in front of him in the chin.

"Maybe a day in the stalks will cool you down!" one of the guards said.

Axel's goat growled and head-butted one guard then kicked the other. Axel grabbed the goat and they quickly sprinted off. The guards regained composure and ran after them, but Luxord didn't want axel to get caught. He was, to be frank, love struck. The guards ran into the horse, one of them falling right into a puddle of mud, He groaned and Luxord looked down at him then back up to his horse.

"Achilles, sit," Luxord demanded. The horse obeyed and sat right on one of the guards. "Ohh!" Luxord said as a crowd gathered and laughed. "I'm sorry!" He pointed a finger at the horse and gave a fake stern look. "Naughty horse!" he said, wagging his finger. "He's just impossible! I can't take him anywhere!" he nodded.

Axel watched from a nearby corner. He bit his lip and giggled sheepishly, then he and his goat ran off.

"Get this thing offa meee!" the guard cried.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" the other guard growled, pulling out a dagger.

Luxord brushed his cape out and revealed his sword, the crowd that had gathered gasped in awe. He pulled it out and slightly threw it, it turned in his hand and he caught it with ease. "you were saying?" he asked. "Lieutenant?"

"C-C-Captain!?" the guard gasped, saluting him. He hit his head and the dagger and helmet clanged together. "Ohh! At your service sir!" he gasped, his dagger flying out of his hands.

Luxord grabbed his sword and sliced through the guard's mustache. (The one that was under Achilles) "I know you must have a lot on your mind, but the palace of justice?" Luxord grinned.

"Make way, make way!" the guards called as they led Luxord to the Palace of Justice. "Make way for the captain!"

Luxord looked down and noticed some gold coins. He picked them up and gave them to a bundled up person with a pipe in their mouth. He walked forward and Axel took off the blanket flap he was using as a hood. They looked over and the goat spit the pipe out.

"Come on boy, Achilles, heel!" Luxord said. (Lol get it? Achilles heel? xD Sometimes I crack myself up...xD)

Luxord entered the Palace of Justice to the sound of whippings when he saw Xemnas. He gave him a dirty look and watched as he advanced forward.

"Ah! So this is the gallant Captain Luxord, coming home from the wars," he smiled.

"Reporting for duty as ordered sir," Luxord said, his hands behind his back.

"Your service record perceives you, Luxord," he said, walking an entire circle around him. "I expect nothing but the best from you, Luxord."

"You shall hear nothing but it, sir," Luxord nodded.

"Yess," Xemnas grinned. "You know, my last captain of the guards was a bit of a disappointment to me," he said, holding his hands together gently, though taking on a serious look. There was a loud scream after several whips and a smile replaced Xemnas' serious look. "Well I'm sure that you'll...whip my men into shape," he said, slowly walking forward.

"Uh...thank you! Tremendous honor sir!" Luxord nodded, following him.

"You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, captain," Xemnas said. "It would take a firm hand to keep the weak minded from being misled," he said, looking back at Luxord.

"Misled, sir?" Luxord asked.

"Look Captain," Xemnas said, pointing down over the balcony's cement railings. "Gypsies. The gypsies live below the noble order and their terrible ways are bringing out the lowest instincts of the people," he said, looking below at the gypsies dancing around and playing music. "And they must. Be. Stopped."

Luxord stared at him in disbelief, "You summoned me from the wars to capture...fortune tellers and palm readers?!" he asked, trying not to raise his voice too terribly much.

Xemnas put a hand on Luxord's shoulders and pointed below again, "The real war, Captain, is right here, before you," he explained. "For twenty years I have been taking care of the gypsies." Xemnas noticed some ants on the railing and he pulled his sleeve up, "One." Squish. "By." Squish. "One." Squish.

Luxord stared and winced slightly. those poor ants were defenseless...

"And even with all my efforts, they have thrived," Xemnas continued. He picked up the tile of the railing and revealed hundreds of ants crawling around. "I believe they have a safe haven, a nest if you will, they call it the-" he paused to laugh. "Court of Miracles."


	5. Demons can belong too!

"What are we going to do about it sir?" Luxord asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exterminate them, of course," Xemnas grinned.

Luxord shook his head and smiled lightly, following Xemnas as he walked off.

((And now back to Roxas!))

Roxas slid down the concrete statues and landed on a narrow railing. He looked down at the festival of fools and took notice to all the beautiful colors. He looked up and Saix Vincent and Larxene all waved down to him. The only three people...well...gargoyles that had ever encouraged him. He smiled and looked back down the ran and grabbed the skinny rope that held colorful flags on it. He held onto the rope and rested his feet on the pole so he could see what the large crowds of people were gathering around. He was in such a daze he hadn't realized that the rope untied and sent him flying towards the open spot where the fools were about to perform. Several tall men in black robes were marching until they came to a halt and a bubbly Sora wearing a colorful outfit popped out, laughing hardily.

"He-he-hey!" he laughed, throwing his arms into the air as confetti and colorful flags fell all around him.

Roxas attempted to run away, but Sora grabbed him by the cape and pulled him back, laughing joyfully. Sora twirled him around and then ran over to a pole, swinging on it happily. "Every year we throw a party! Right here in this town! One year we turn allll of Paris upside down!" Sora giggled. "Every man's a kind and every king's a clown! Once again it's topsy turvy day!" he sang happily.

Roxas tried to run away and hide, but Sora followed him and foiled every one of his attempts. Roxas hid in a puppet showcase but Sora once again found him and tapped his head with a puppet. Roxas ran as the excessive singing rang in his ears, maybe he was regretting coming here. 'Well...it is better than staying up in that bell tower," he shrugged to himself, midst run.

"Everything is upsy daisy!" Sora sang. Roxas noticed three men that were...being walked by dogs?! It definitely topsy turvy on this day! He looked over and saw a man on a horse with no head, but two behinds!

Sora frolicked to over to Roxas, "Everyone is acting crazy! Dross is gold and weeds are bouquets, everything is topsy turvy!" he giggled.

Roxas was grabbed by some ladies dressed in beautiful elegant gowns and he joined in a little can-can. Soon he too was joining in on the merriment and fun, dancing around and singing like all the others. He didn't feel different in any way shape or form. He was careful to keep his hood on lest he show his 'special mark' as Xemnas would call it. It was just a coincidentally shaped birth mark...that was all. He stumbled back into a tent and pulled on a curtain for support. The curtain fell revealing a changing Axel. He pulled his blue and purple robe around himself.

"Hey!" he squeaked. "Oh...are you alright?" he asked curiously.

Roxas slowly took the curtain off and pulled his hood more over his face, "I'm sorry I told you," he whispered.

"Oh, you're not hurt are you?" he asked, bending by Roxas' side. Roxas tried to slide away, still pulling the hood over himself.

"Here, here, let's see," Axel smiled softly, slowly taking the hood off.

"N-no!" Roxas stuttered worriedly.

Axel pulled the hood off then gave a dirty look to his goat who made a baa sound in disgust. He looked back at Roxas and smiled, "There, see? No harm done," he nodded.

Roxas smiled, this person wasn't afraid of him! He stared in awe as Axel led him out of the tent. "Just try to be a little more careful," he giggled.

"I-I will!" Roxas nodded.

"By the way," Axel pointed to him and smiled. "Great mask!"

Roxas smiled and waved as Axel closed the tent. He looked like a complete goof, with his love struck expression and nearly drooling mouth. He pulled his hood back on and turned around, back to the parade.

"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!" Sora's voice chimed.

A lady grabbed Roxas and began swinging him around, dancing with him! It was a truly fun thing, having so many people not care what you looked like! Everyone here was just fun and silly!

"Come one! Come all!" Sora sang, walking in front of Captain Luxord's horse. Luxord pointed for the guards to disperse and they obeyed.

Xemnas was getting out of a small metal carriage. He walked over to a green thrown and sat down calmly.

Sora popped up from behind the thrown, startling him, and began to sing more. "Hurry hurry here's your chance! See the mystery and romance!" he giggled, nudging Xemnas. "Come one! Come all!" he left Xemnas' side and joined the people in the crowds.

Xemnas brushed his sleeve off and pouted slightly.

"See the finest boy in France!" Sora began to push Roxas towards the stage. "Make an entrance to entrench!" he said, dancing around on the stage. "Axelll, DANCE!" he yelled, his words stretched exaggeratedly. He threw a smoke bomb onto the stage and Axel appeared in an array of pinkish colored smoke. Axel appeared in an elegant red dress, dancing happily with a transparent scarf that had a purple sheen. His movements were so seductive both men and women cheered at him.

"What a disgusting display," Xemnas spat.

Luxord stared at Axel in awe and pulled up the eye piece to his helmet, "Yes sir," he said, staring at Axel.

Axel frolicked gracefully off of the stage and went over to Xemnas. He jumped onto his lap and then put the scarf around Xemnas' neck. He stared into Xemnas' neck and Xemnas stared back intently. Axel kissed his nose then pushed down the judge's hat and ran off. Axel began to do cartwheels and handstands on the stage. He jumped up and landed in splits then winked at Roxas.

Roxas blushed and pulled the hood over himself more. Axel giggled as he ran and grabbed one of the guard's spears. He stuck it into the ground then twirled around it and landed, nodding his head contentedly. Sora did a cartwheel onto the stage and cheered, "Everyone, Axel!" he laughed hardily.

Everyone, including Luxord, threw their gold coins onto the stage and cheered. Roxas, whom had no gold coins to spare, stuck with clapping.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the piece de resistance!" Sora sang. Sora danced, making wild hand gestures to the crowds of people. "Here it is the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is you all know what's in store!"

Roxas looked around confusedly, he did not know what was in store!

"Here it is! We laugh until our sides get sore!" Sora laughed. "Now's the time we crown the king of fools!! You all remember last year's king!?" Sora asked, pointing to a man in a colorful outfit with a robe. He was being carried on a thrown like chair through the crowds. "So make a face that's horrible and frightening!" Sora laughed, twisting his face into a strange shape. "Make a face that's as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing!"

Vincent who was dancing to the music looked down, "Hey!" he growled.

"For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools!" Sora laughed, pulling some masked people onto the stage. "Whyy?" Sora asked.

"Topsy turvy!" the crowd yelled.

Axel smiled and helped Roxas onto the stage."Ugly folk forget your shyness!" Sora said, putting an arm around Roxas. His disguise had been abandon on the stone streets. "You will soon be called your highness!" Sora smiled, flailing his arms into the air.

Axel unmasked every person there and they all got booed and kicked off of the stage. None of them were quite ugly enough! Then Axel came to the best mask of all! A pure looking face with deep blue crystal eyes and the mark of the devil burned into the middle. The height of the upside down cross starting at his forehead and going do to his chin and the width going across both of his eyes. It kind of resembled a mask, but frightening it was to have the devil's emblem embedded into your skin in a scar like manor. Axel tried taking the mask off again, but it wouldn't come off! The crowd gasped and Roxas covered his hideous, yet at the same time lovely, face.

"That's not a mask!" a man yelled in horror.

"He's a demon!" another woman yelled dramatically.

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" another man yelled. "Marked with the devil's insignia!"

Xemnas stood and growled; he was very displeased with his little bell ringer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!" Sora said, waving his hands in the air. "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and hear it is!" he cheered.

The crowd stared at Roxas; he was not ugly, no not in the least! Just..demonic looking.

Roxas uncovered his face and looked at everyone. They all began to sing and cheer happily once more. Sora brought back the joyous mood.

"Roxas! The bell ringer of Notre Dame!" he said, crowning him as the crowds of people all approached him at once.

"Everybody! Your king!" Sora said as Roxas was carried on the thrown used to carry previous king of fools. Sora jumped onto his shoulders and laughed more.

Roxas smiled a s a sudden feeling of happiness overcame him. He finally felt like he belonged, like he wasn't different! Xemnas always said the people were cruel and would hate him, but they didn't! He had to thank Sora most of all though! This jester had given him a feeling he hadn't felt once in his life!


	6. And justice for all

**A little something I forgot to mention in the beginning. So Roxas is not like Quasimodo in the looks department. He is built like a normal human, but he is much too beautiful for Xemnas' likings (in other words he's a jealoud bastard!) and he has an upside down cross (mark of the devil) birthmark on his face. The middle of the cross starts from his forehead and stops at the tip of his nose (I said at the chin before, but that was a mistake. :P) then the cross line starts at the end of his right eye and goes across to the end of his left eye. I'll have an artists depiction of it soon. And sorry for such a late update, I've been into some trouble with my boyfriend's family, and school and blah, anyway! Here we go!**

**It's only a short update...sorry.....bout time though. xDD**

**-----**

A guard laughed. "How can those fools worship such a...a demon? I know how he can get a little uglier," he snickered, throwing a tomato at Roxas, hitting him square in the face. The other guards obligingly joined in, and soon the entire crowd was pelting him with fruits and vegetables of all kinds. Roxas wiped tears from his eyes and tried to escape, but a rope was fastened around his neck and he was pulled onto his back. He growled and tried to escape, but everyone just continued roping and tying him down.

"Master!" Roxas cried. "Master please help me!" Roxas begged, struggling to get away but ultimately unable to. Xemnas, seated in his throne, scoffed and looked away. He'd teach that insolent brat to defy him again. He wouldn't stand for disobedience! Luxord stood next to Xemnas, frowning at Roxas' mistreatment. Luxord looked at the judge, thoroughly disgusted with how he blatantly ignored the poor boy. He sighed softly and looked to the silverette.

"Sir...permission to end this cruelty," he begged subtly.

"In a moment," came the bored reply. "A lesson is being learned." Xemnas folded his hands over his lap and closed his eyes, then smirked and reopened them. The insolent child would learn the error of his ways once and for all! After this he would no longer defy him.

The pelting suddenly stopped, and the audience grew silent as Axel, the gorgeous gypsy, ascended the stairs. He couldn't see why anyone could think Roxas was a demon. It was just a birthmark in an unfortunate shape; all coincidence. For the most part the blonde boy was beautiful and kind, but Axel didn't know him well enough to know for sure, so an assumption was good enough. He continued to advance on Roxas who cowered away from him. "Don't be afraid," Axel whispered. "I won't harm you."

"You!" Xemnas exclaimed. "Gypsy boy, get down from there!"

Axel regarded him for a moment, "Yes your honor, after I free this poor creature!" he yelled back to him, across the entire crowd who listened to their exchange.

"I forbid it!" Xemnas yelled, standing and clenching his fists. Axel glared and pulled out a dagger, cutting the ropes. Roxas sat up, and pulled his clothes tightly around his exposed chest.

"Sir," Axel started. "You mistreat this poor boy just as you mistreat my people! You speak of justice, yet you deny to those who need it most!" the redhead urged.

"Silence!" Xemnas yelled.

"Justice!" Was Axel's defiant retort.

"You gypsy vermin!" Xemnas hissed. "You shall pay for this!"

Axel glared. "Well then," he yelled to the crowd. "It seems we have crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see here is you!" he yelled, throwing the 'crown' they had crowned Roxas with in Xemnas' direction. Everyone stared. Axel was a brave soul to compete with Xemnas' power.

"Captain Luxord!" Xemnas snapped. "Arrest him!" Luxord rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, pointing in Axel's direction. Ten guards immediately trotted over on their horses, circling Axel. The redhead looked at all the guards.

"Let's see...there's...one...two...ten of you, and one of me." He pretended to started crying, pulling a handkerchief from his puffy white shirt. "What's a poor boy to do?" he wondered out loud, blowing his nose into the handkerchief, and just like that, in a puff of red smoke, Axel was gone.

Everyone gasped in amazement at the gypsy that had vanished so very quickly before their eyes. Xemnas didn't think as the peasants did though.

"Witchcraft!" he exclaimed.

"Yoo hoo!" Axel called. "Up here!" The redhead waved from his perch on the roof, giggling. Guards began to climb after him. Axel merely grinned and stood up straight, then dove down into the crowd of people. They carried him and helped to get him away from the troublesome guards. Most of them were gypsies like him anyway.

Axel was lightly set on the ground where he took the moment to dash off. When the guards attempted to jump, however, the crowd moved away, letting them fall to the ground. Axel laughed, continuing to run despite the urge to fall flat on his face. He was too skilled for that.

"Some boy..." Luxord gawked, keeping his eyes on the running gypsy.

The guards chasing after Axel lost control and ran into Xemnas' throne, knocking him over as well as the tent guarding him from the sun and the judge himself. The priest rose, leering as Axel vanished behind a red curtain, and dark clouds begin to roll in, small drops falling in wide increments of time.

Xemnas growled, glaring daggers at Roxas who tried to hide his frail body with his ripped up garments.

"Find him captain, and I want him alive!" Xemnas hissed to Luxord. Luxord gave Xemnas a brief nod.

"Find him men, and don't harm him!" Luxord ordered.

**----**

**I swear to god I'm not even awake right now. It's 2 in the morning and...I'm awake...but not...kinda like being on acid...*waves hand in front of face* Yup. Ghosties. Must be acid. *dies* Or roleplay with 'Yoru no Kuronue' read her stuff cause it's made of win and awesomness and *snoreeeeee* **

**I actually don't snore in my sleep. My boyfriend says I laugh in my sleep....**

**He says I laugh evilly....O-O;;;**


End file.
